Just Golden
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: From acquaintances, to friends, to monsters. Fate can be cruel, bringing people together only to tear them apart, as a group of animatronics soon learn. Overcoming grief can be the most difficult part life, but there's always a glimmer of hope, provided by the love of the adoring children they meet over time. Bittersweet friendships told in 100 word snippets.
1. Prologue: A Grim Start

_**A/N: READ PLEASE!**_

_**yayi'mnotdead**_

_**So I'm writing another drabble series because I'm really out of practice and I reeeeally need to get "back into shape". For those of you who have never heard of a drabble story, here's a definition straight from Wikipedia;**_

"**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."**

_**That means I am challenging myself by writing like this. Please do not ask me to write longer chapters because I will ignore your request.**_

_**Also, my plot will explain itself throughout the story, so please don't freak out if something doesn't immediately make sense. I do that **_**intentionally.**

_**Please enjoy this drabble of mine!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.<br>**

**Beta: Mist-Howler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Grim Start<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

_Shrieking sirens._

_Wailing cries of mourning parents._

_It all began to blur, as a trio of animatronics upon the dimly lit stage stared blankly out at the shifting mass of grim adults in the dining hall. What had brought such a tragedy upon their sanctuary? Who would dare taint their innocent establishment with such a terrible crime?_

_The leader of the band of robots, Freddy Fazbear, slumped forward slightly, large eyes drooping as though heavy with grief. His servos whirred as he turned them enough so that he could see the dark and sticky substance on his hands._

**Blood**.


	2. The Story Must Be Told

**Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.  
><strong>

**Beta: Mist-Howler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Story Must Be Told<strong>

* * *

><p>Abigail slumped in her seat, grimacing from the awful tingling, pins and needles sensation throughout her legs. She stared at her legs, willing for them to move, only to receive a tiny twitch that made her sigh unhappily.<p>

The door of the truck she was sitting in opened and she glanced at her aging father: a gruff mechanic with messy pepper grey hair shoved under a baseball cap, with a bushy beard to match. A small, blue-grey wheelchair connected to an oxygen tank sat beside him.

Stern hazel eyes stared her down. "Ya alrigh', Kiddo?"

She gave a small nod.


	3. The Pizzeria

**Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.  
><strong>

**Beta: Mist-Howler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Pizzeria<strong>

* * *

><p>Giving the blonde girl -who wheezed slightly, as it was difficult for her to breathe- a scrutinizing look, Maxwell leaned forward and scoop his daughter out of the seat to transferred her to the wheelchair. She automatically reached over her shoulder and pulled the hose connecting to the oxygen tank over her ears and on her face, helping her intake of air near instantly.<p>

Unlocking the brakes on the wheelchair and picking up a toolbox that he had set on the ground, he began to push her towards the establishment that they hard parked in front of.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._


	4. Welcome to Freddy's

**Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.  
><strong>

**Beta: The super awesome Mist-Howler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Welcome to Freddy's<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"<em>

Abigail looked up at the stage to her right, spotting a tall animatronic brown bear that waved jovially towards them. Sporting a small black top hat and a microphone, Freddy Fazbear was the lead singer of his small band of animatronics, accompanied by Bonnie, a guitar toting bunny and Chica, the cupcake bearing chicken.

She lifted one of her hands to weakly wave back.

"_Remember kids: no frowns allowed! So let's strike up the band!"_

As the cheerful bear started singing, Abigail slowly began to lift her frowning lips into a smile.


	5. Don't Blow It all At Once, Kids

**Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.  
><strong>

**Beta: The super awesome Mist-Howler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Don't Blow It All At Once, Kids<strong>

* * *

><p>Maxwell wheeled Abigail to the back of the dining room, facing her so she could watch the stage and remain out of the way of others. He ruffled her hair, knocking her black and white flower headband askew, however; she immediately fixed it.<p>

Digging through the pockets of his oil-stained coveralls, he handed her a few dollar bills. "Ya know the drill, Kiddo. Stay outta trouble and don' blow it all at once."

She nodded in agreement, reaching up to give her father a hug before he took his toolbox and wandered off into a room labeled "Parts and Service".


	6. 1997

**Note: Intentionally Short Chapters.  
><strong>

**Beta: The super awesome Mist-Howler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: 1977<strong>

* * *

><p>Now alone at the end of a table, the ten year-old girl reached into a bag hanging on the side of her wheelchair, pulling out a box of crayons, blank sheets of paper, and a newspaper, neatly laying the items out with shaky hands. She chose out a red crayon and began to draw on the faces in the newspaper and doodled flowers and hearts along the edges of it. She colored in the pictures within the ads using a variety of colors, then would occasionally write her name and draw vines and flowers around the date.<p>

_June 18th, 1977._


End file.
